<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маски by Arminelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342999">Маски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle'>Arminelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Light Angst, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди носят маски.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди носят маски.</p><p>Эгнес поняла это очень рано — наверно, где-то лет в десять, когда, сидя на качелях в саду, подслушала разговор Улраунта и очередного путника, решившего заплатить пошлину в виде дорогой книги и получить доступ к сокровищнице знаний Кэндлкипа. Улраунт всегда был очень величественным — но в разговоре с путником он держался неестественно и натянуто. </p><p>Путник не верил, что Улраунт — Первый Читатель.</p><p>Этим путником был сам Эльминстер, как позже ей объяснил Горайон.</p><p>Маски людей — необязательно те красивые штуки из золота или шелка, которые носят богатые амнийцы на своих празднествах; чаще всего очень трудно догадаться, что именно в облике человека — его маска.</p><p>Первой маской Эгнес стали ее волосы — от природы темно-каштановые, цвета древесной коры, они не устраивали ее своей невыразительностью, и она решила забыть о том, что когда-то была шатенкой. Флакон краски, пара заклинаний — и вот твои платиновые волосы приятно контрастируют с черными бровями и глазами, немного алой помады — и таких, как ты, больше не встретишь на улице. Имоэн пошла дальше — ее русые кудряшки были безжалостно выпрямлены и выкрашены в розовый.</p><p>...А еще это может помочь забыть о детстве — и помнить о том, что безмятежная жизнь осталась за стенами Кэндлкипа, и те две девчушки тоже остались там — навечно.</p><p>Маска становилась больше — скромные одеяния с плеч послушников сменили яркие наряды: Горайон говорил, что мать Эгнес была с вистанскими корнями — Эгнес начала носить широкие цветастые юбки, при виде которых аскетичная Джахейра лишь в бессильном возмущении разводила руками, и блузки с открытыми плечами; после того, как ее однажды едва не замели в Нашкеле за подозрение в проституции, Эгнес слегка поутихла и налегла на красные мантии. Это тоже была хорошая маска — яркость алого отвлекала от испуганных глаз, когда казалось, что Саревок вот-вот найдет ее и уничтожит; по сравнению с красным любое лицо покажется бледным.</p><p>Маска помогала не расплакаться, когда Элдот, который казался ей воплощением обаяния, наутро сказал, что вообще-то у них со Скай «все серьезно», а она была на высоте и вообще — не найдется у нее пара монет на цирюльника?..</p><p>Эгнес научилась делать маски на славу. За ее белокурыми прядками, легкомысленными безвкусными нарядами и высоким нервным голоском скрывался острый, как медицинская игла, ум и невиданное самообладание волшебницы, которую учил сам Горайон и которую сдержанно хвалил сам Эльминстер.</p><p>И это тоже была маска — внутренняя — потому что глубоко-глубоко под ней, прячась, как под одеялом, дрожала растерянная домашняя девочка, выброшенная в суровую уличную жизнь.<br/>
Маски...</p><p>Саревок не сумел под них заглянуть — и поплатился за это жизнью.</p><p>Маски были хороши всем, кроме одного — надевая их одну за другой, Эгнес иногда забывала, где она настоящая.</p><p>Кто — она? Кто она на самом деле?</p><p>Саревок думал, что она беспомощная идиотка.</p><p>Айреникус считал ее идеальной жертвой.</p><p>Бодхи называла ее чудовищем.</p><p>...И только стоя посреди крошечного плана над трупом Амелиссан, которая так хотела стать богиней, и только пронесясь, как лезвие, по жизням своих братьев и сестер, Эгнес наконец поняла одну очень важную и очень простую вещь.</p><p>Она — Эгнес Мильтон. Это очень мало и очень много одновременно. Женщина. Волшебница. Сестра. Любовница. Друг.</p><p>Она создала саму себя из своих масок, каждую из которых любовно вылепила собственными руками — и честное слово, вышло совсем даже неплохо.</p><p>Хотя бы потому, что под всеми своими масками она была и осталась человеком.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>